Lucy and Lauren fall love part 1 and 2
by laurenlucylover
Summary: Lauren find out Lucy like her and shock then she find out discovery change her world!


Lauren and Lucy fall love!

Lauren,keep drink and drink gob one pint and another like it race,at home as nooone is home. She stop as she heared noise in her window saw Joey and lucy flirt she start crying then it turn anger ,she finshed her drink off.

Then she rushed to kitchen draw and got matches out, and went out her door to café as she open,she about get towel and about set fire it when Lucy shouted, Stop Lauren! She look back "you done this,you cant see me and joey happy,you have my spike drink!"as she nearly go set Match Lucy shout Lauren I love you! Lauren shock drop Match,before she lit it and look back wth Lucy your sick.

Lucy run Lauren and Kiss her and lauren push her way!,"reamber don't you Dares,at your house I felt something I didn't want say but when you joey I heartbroken I don't love him I wouldn't let go he rebound I always love you lauren"

Lauren in shock ,run out café and goes bench look digusting ,lucy go by her "wtf Lucy im straight,your straight I throught you love me cant deal it you better not mess with feeling!"

Lucy start kiss her,this time lauren didn't push her away there kiss came embrace snog ,Lucy pull away when heared noise comeing "Now do feel it " Lauren look even more confused that was lovely but I cant feel for you I must be drunk she look her all it dream . Lucy grab Hand "No Lauren it real I promised you,I got go text me promised you go home. "Lauren nodded and Lucy smiles and stand up walk away and whispers "I love you Lauren!"

Lauren felt shock so she walk home Wobbling,and went door with Max stand there "Lauren you be drinking again get bed she didn't reply she went bedroom got pillow and cuddle it and start get phone and text Lucy "erm I love you to! Lucy on other end smileing and fall back bed,scroll on photo of her and Lauren together and rub her body,Meanwhile,Lauren fell sleep. When she awoke up it morning she had Hangover! She look mirror and said herself "must be dream must be till her phone beep "Meet me by tube,I want day out just you and me and no one know love you Lucy 2 clock xxxx

Lauren looked it omg real,she smiled and text back "erm cya there baby love you xxx

Lucy serving in cafe and got her phone and had big smile and put phone her heart ,Lauren look wardrobe and wore something sexy,she know her dad gone work so he wouldn't say lauren change plus she 19! So she smiled and ran shower, and came out look fresh ,she straightened her hair,and put make up she look Gajwuss!

She look time on phone it only 1 clock ,so Lauren went downstairs were empty and open vodka,she also went bag and make sure she got her money which she had £40 pound she smiles and walk,and went past joey he shock he saw lauren sexier as before "Lauren" he said she ignore him he look and went way r and r start shift as Lauren wait by train stastion and text "Im here baby" Lucy ,got change and went trainstastion and smiled as saw Lauren "OMG BABE YOU LOOK SEXY MM she whisper lauren ears I so want kiss you know" Lauren smiled wait for clubs babe! Lucy winks and girls link arms and book tickets and went on train. Lucy hold lauren hand "feel weired but good Lauren says" it start lauren there more come lucy smiles.

As girl got off train still link arm they reached ,club ,so had few drinks,"Hold on im book hotel,she got her laptop out lucy smiles ! I didn't tell my dad,im going not home tonight lauren look worrying . "don't worry Lauren I told him you do business trip with me more business and stay out mine he wont know!. She smiles reamber lastime out Lauren laugh I so stupid! Lucy,hold lauren arm I more jelious that guy kiss you no one touch looks and laugh . So we going Toilet;) lucy winks. Yes Lauren follow her,as approach saw 2 bitchy girls do make up they give evil look and Laughs and girls go out. Lucy got keys out bag Look what I stole off cleaner. Lauren laugh go on girl! Lucy smiles and lock door and go towards Lauren and start kiss her Lauren look her eyes and kiss her more and lucy push lauren towards edge by sink and take her trousers off and snog her passernliy. Lauren just carry kissing as Lucy put hands in lauren pants and start fingering her Lauren moans and she go faster push her pants off . Lauren smiles so passernliy and Lucy push Lauren towards her and start Lick out Mmmm Lauren moans "that luce she shout that it lucy go faster with tounge till lauren cumm her mouth Mmm Lucy got her didloo out bag save this hotel this start Lauren smiles and girls clean self up and Lauren get change and lucy unlock door aware cleaner angry them they run through them and Laugh Lauren ,hold Lucy hand through dark street till get hotel and book in! and opend there bedroom door Lucy turn light and Lauren go up her snog her passernliy your not only one in control she laugh,as she pull Lucy top off and push her bed and Lucy take her bra off and Lauren has good look mmm perfect pair Lucy Laugh and Lauren go in for suck MMM lauren like that she does past 10 min and Lucy get bag next her Now my turn she laugh and get her handcuff out bag Lauren lick her lips bring on girl! Lucy handcuff Lauren to bed post and strip for her and go toward Lauren snog her mm Lauren start fingering her fast and lucy go towards Lauren boob and suck off mm baby Lauren Moans who are you Lucy shouts as she go underneath and lick her out Your Lucy Lauren moans your my baby ,Lucy go faster mm your juices so tasty. Lauren moans so passernliy!Lucy get up and smiles and get her 2 long viberate Didloo bag and Lauren look and bit her lip so she go back top Lauren and start snog her passernliy and get didloo and push Lauren land out big moan and she turn on as other end her both girls feel passion as didloo ride them and moans snog eachother MMMM FUCK OH YES MMMM BABY and stop as they both cums Lucy smiles and take handcuff off Lauren and 2 girls rest on eachother and lick eachother off mmm baby this nice so lay in bed with eachother and smiles "lauren look her luce how tell people we love she touch lauren hair I don't give toss who know I love you and Lauren smiles and go close Lucy and just fall sleep . Next morning Lauren phone went and dad 2 miss calls. She rang him he just want know if lauren ok she sigh and smiles as Lucy awake up "Morning babe you happy Lucy smiles Lauren grin then suddnely felt sick and run bathroom. Lucy got up Lauren you okay! I think so and Lauren start faint and awake up half and hour ambulance stand there with clothles on Erm dunno how tell you pregent! Lauren look up lucy and lucy look shocked and ambulance help up bed and went and she go "lucy what I cant be" Lucy didn't say nothing she shock,now how we together lauren you got joey baby stand between us! "maybe we share him we be first couple Lucy laugh you think well us girls need dick and I do love lucy laugh oh yes Lauren kiss her well this baby have another mum me she smiles and lauren kiss her back


End file.
